Irónico Sentimiento
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: ¿Por qué todos querían pintarle al amor como si todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas?. [Yaoi] ¡One-shot! ¡KxI! ¡AU! /Falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Ya saben lo típico :)/


**Irónico Sentimiento.**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de Rumiko Takahashi. ¿Si fuera mío ya saben lo que pasaría, no?

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Ósea relación homosexual. Algo de OoC (Out of Character/Fuera del personaje).Falta de lógica e incoherencias, y sí, posiblemente sea el fic más bizarro que escribí para este Fandom. Si no te gusta este tipo de fic estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise~

 **Nota:** El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero: El cielo se equivoco. Para el foro Anteiku.

* * *

Koga Ookami a pesar de estar bien sentía que todo su mundo se destruía poco a poco, ¿Cómo demonios podía sucederle eso justamente a él? Algo que era la causa de que su prima se riera _"disimuladamente"_ de su desgracia, que su primito y sus propios amigos le tuvieran lastima.

 _Y realmente todo aquel lío le era muy estúpido._

Suspirando, siguió caminando por ese gigantesco parque, esperando que finalmente el par de hermanos pelirrojos que tenía como parientes -muy para su mala suerte- llegaran finalmente para así poder reunirse en el restaurante que estaba a un par de calles de distancia con el resto de su familia, después de todo era el aniversario de sus abuelos, el cual era un día antes de San Valentín. Con desgano, se dejó caer como peso muerto sobre una de las banquetas que habían repartidas por todo el lugar, mirando el cielo con sus orbes del mismo color antes de volver a suspirar y cerrar su ojos, perdiéndose lentamente en sus pensamientos, sonriendo con amargura.

"—Es irónico, muy irónico.—había dicho la primera vez Ayame.—¿Cómo diablos no te vuelves loco, primito?—la sorna era palpable en su voz.

—¿Quién te dijo que no me estoy desquiciando por eso, huh?—fue lo único que le dijo sonriendo sin ánimo."

Siente como algo se remueve de forma molesta en su interior ante ese recuerdo, y por ello sigue moliéndose el cerebro intentado recordar cuándo, o en qué momento sus sentimientos cambiaron tanto y tan sutilmente, porque sinceramente no tiene la más mínima idea cuando fue que ese odio tan grande que sentía por aquel idiota se había convertido en eso, en amor, por muy traumático que le resultará ese hecho. El chico de cabellos negros atados en una coleta alta se pasó una mano por el rostro, un tanto frustrado, el universo le odiaba, el destino le odiaba, el maldito cupido le odiaba y de eso no tenía duda después de todo, si no fuera por eso, ¿Por qué otra razón se iría a enamorar del imbécil de Inuyasha _"Bestia Sarnosa"_ Taisho?

"—Bueno pero...¿Estás seguro que lo que sentías antes era odio?—en una ocasión le había preguntado el mujeriego de Miroku.

—¿Estás loco o qué?—le cuestionó inmediatamente, ceñudo.—Por supuesto que sí, idiota.—aseguró malhumorado."

Negó con la cabeza, alejando ese recuerdo de su mente, porque simplemente esa pregunta era tonta, estaba más que claro que siempre había odiado al chico de ojos color miel, al principió le había detestado por acaparar toda la atención de la linda Kagome, pero poco a poco su rivalidad había acaparado todos los campos, deportes, notas, amigos, talentos, lo que fuese y, nunca pero nunca se ayudaban -exceptuando aquel trabajo en pareja en segundo año de secundaria baja, en donde se las había arreglado para llevarse todo el crédito- casi todos los días discutían y se insultaban. Resopló, bueno si lo pensaba desde el retorcido punto de vista de Kagura, tranquilamente pasaban por una extraña pareja masoquista o algo parecido.

"—Esta vez te luciste, Sarnoso.—le alagó con burla una vez el peli-plata.

Ambos se encontraban en la oficina de la directora, esperando a que la mujer llegara para regañarlos y castigarlos por haber iniciado una pelea de comida en la cafetería.

—Vos también diste buenos golpes de pure de papá.—dijo el moreno al sacarse los restos de comida de su uniforme.

—¿Celoso de mi buena puntería?—cuestionó con una sonrisa arrogante el de la tez clara.

—Si, claro, Taisho-baka.—respondió simplemente."

Repasó casi la mayor parte de su vida, recordando cada pelea, discusión, insulto, reto y malas pasadas que tanto el menor de los Taisho y él se habían hecho y tenido mutuamente, bufó, allí había pura envidia, celos y odio, asique, ¿De dónde demonios habían ido a salir todo los otros sentimientos que tenía por el perro ese? Cariño, preocupación, amor, todo eso le había tomado de improvisto, atacándolo de sorpresa junto con otros sentimientos para nada lindos, y está bien no negaría que antes había sentido tristeza, o dolor ligados a lo que hacia su rival o independientemente de ello pero desde que era más consciente de lo que sentía las cosas se le habían hecho más difíciles. Koga abrió los ojos, manteniendo su mirada fija en el despejado cielo azul y soltando un respingo, torció el gesto, descontento, él realmente no entendía a lo que se referían las demás personas enamoradas, ¿Por qué todos querían pintarle al amor como si todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas? No lo sabía, pero por su parte estaba más que claro que no para todos era _"Y fueron felices por..."_

 _Torpe Inuyasha, todo aquel lío era su culpa._

Además para mal de males, quitando el hecho de que ese enano canoso probablemente nunca le viera más que como un rival, el muy maldito tenía a muchas chicas -y un que otro tipo- detrás suyo, aunque no podía culparlo a aquel idiota arrogante porque muy a su pesar debía admitir que era adorable con todo y su malhumor y orgullo, más aún cuando hacia berrinche como niño pequeño, o se sonrojaba, también cuando aquel brillo especial aparecía en sus orbes ambarinas que brillaban como el sol cuando estaba feliz. Fastidiado el Ookami se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, aun con la cabeza en las nubes; todo aquello era irónico, la situación, sus sentimientos, era verdaderamente irónico que ahora anduviera detrás de la _Bestia_ cuando al principio había ido por la _Bella_ Kagome, era irónico y frustrante.

 _Pero por lo menos tenía varias cosas claras con sus irónicos sentimientos..._

—¡Koga!~

El nombrado quedó quieto en su lugar mientras una muchacha de su edad junto con un niño de diez años se le colgaban de los brazos.

—Se tardaron, Ayame.—gruñó el moreno.

La chica ignoró su comentario.—Adivina a quién nos encontramos de camino para acá.—dijo el niño pelirrojo.

—Al amor de tu vida.—dijo burlonamente la adolescente.—Inuyasha Taisho _"nunca pasara"_ de Ookami.—rió maliciosa.

 _Que siempre sería el hazmerreir de su prima..._

—Ya cállense y caminen.—ordenó molesto, volviendo a retomar su camino.

 _Y que siempre odiaría a ese idiota por haberlo enamorado pero no se rendiría en intentar conquistarlo..._

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo van? Yo aquí molestando otra vez, ¡Al fin publique algo en este Fandom por dos meses seguidos! Se viene el Apocalipsis #23 xD**

 **No tengo mucho por decir además de que estoy nerviosa, ¡Y perdonen si cometí algún error y se me paso corregir! Ya ven que cuesta desde el celular aunque me parece que esta bien ...**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!~ n.n**


End file.
